


i'm in trauma

by al1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Trauma, i can relate to this tbh, lapslock, nothing graphic tho, uhmmm based on trauma, wonwoo centric i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al1/pseuds/al1
Summary: i am in trauma, i can't move on.





	i'm in trauma

**Author's Note:**

> go watch trauma on yt thank you

i'm _in trauma_ , i can't move on.

 

it's been almost 3 years and i can't move on, i'm stuck in this trauma that you've put me through. you broke me, and now i don't know how to put me back together. now i have doubts, more than i used to have before, now i can't think of anything but those moments. i've lost the reason of my existence, i don't know who i am anymore.

i am trying to get out of this _trauma_ , but everything i do seems like i'm more trapped than i was before. sometimes i feel like this is all my fault, and it is, it probably is.

i don't know where i'll end up, but until then i _need_ a hand to hold.


End file.
